Tools for cutting the protection foil on sheet metal workpieces typically have a scriber. The scriber generally has a tip angle of 90° and is spring loaded in order to cut through the foil but not damage the surface of the sheet metal workpiece on which the foil is laid. The necessary press force to cut the foil may be varied by using pressure springs with different pressing forces. However, the resistance against the tool can increase when slight unevenness of the surface structure or differences of thickness of the sheet metal workpiece are present. As a result, scratches or imprints on the sheet metal workpiece can easily occur, in particular, when a direction of processing (e.g., the direction of the scriber motion) is oblique to a direction of grinding of a brushed sheet metal workpiece. Tools having a spring biased cutting wheel that rolls along the surface of the sheet metal workpiece and cuts the foil are also known.